Dos mundos
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Él la ama y ella lo sabe, pero... ¿Lo aceptará?


Jareth es único. Es el único Rey del Submundo que es mestizo, hijo de un rey Goblin y una humana. Dichas criaturas no suelen sobrevivir mucho tiempo, pues los padres suelen asesinarlos al poco de nacer. Jareth, sin embargo, fue criado por su madre hasta los tres años de edad, momento en el que el rey lo reclamó para enseñarle a ser un verdadero Goblin. El Rey era un ser cruel, que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, sobre todo cuando lo infligía él, y deseaba que su hijo fuera como él, ya que no habia tenido descendencia goblin pura. Se ocupó personalmente de adiestrarlo en combate, en enseñarle técnicas de tortura y como soportarlas él mismo. Le enseñó a matar a inocentes. Se ocupó de anular cualquier rastro de humanidad que su madre pudiera haberle enseñado... Lo hizo bien. Jareth aprendió rápido a ser aquello que su padre quería que fuera, pero solo para proteger a su amada madre de su ira pese a su corta edad. Pocos años lo consiguió, pues al final el Rey acabó con la vida de la (a falta de mejor palabra para describirla) Reina.

Con su muerte, Jareth escondió sus sentimientos a todos aquellos que le rodeaban. Un goblin no siente. Un goblin no ama. Los goblins no tienen conciencia, pues solo es un lastre. ¿Quien quiere arrepentirse de matar por diversión?

Con el paso de los años, y tras su ascenso al trono tras la muerte de su padre a sus propias manos, Jareth empezaba a pensar que al final su padre habia conseguido su objetivo de anular su humanidad. No sabía amar. No sentía remordimientos. No tenía conciencia. Pero, ¿Era eso vida? Ni siquiera podía recordar aquel calor reconfortante que calentaba su pecho cuando los amorosos brazos de su madre le acunaban de niño. Su corazón hacía años que era frio como el de un demonio.

Durante años fue aquello en lo que se convirtió, un ser cruel y desalmado que se alimentaba del dolor de sus victimas, así como de las propias victimas, pero siempre sintió que le faltaba algo...

Se sentía vacío.

En realidad, se sentía muerto. No sentía nada. Nada, hasta que posó sus ojos bicolor en una niña.

Una niña pequeña que también deseaba sentir lo que era el cariño de alguien.

Una niña pequeña que debía seguir las órdenes de una madre déspota y sin corazón.

Una niña que comprendía su necesidad de amar y ser amado.

Una niña llamada Regina Mills.

Una niña que creció con un alma pura que su madre se encargó de aniquilar.

Una niña cuyo corazón se oscureció por el ansia de venganza.

Una niña que olvidó lo que era amar sin condiciones, movida solo por su deseo de sangre, algo que él conocía bien. Algo que él deseaba dejar de sentir...

Con los años la vigiló, intentó cuidarla a su manera, enviando a sus Goblins a protegerla cuando iba a la batalla. No sabía a que venía esa necesidad, pero no la cuestionaba pues le servía de excusa para seguir viéndola aunque ella no lo supiera...

En un momento dado ya no soportó encontrarla llorando, con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida de su hijo, un niño que había criado como suyo y que no la recordaría jamás... Por eso la secuestró e intentó, torpemente, enseñarle que aunque todo parezca perdido no debía rendirse. Debía seguir luchando. Debía vivir. Debía amar... Tanto como él la amaba a ella.

Dicha revelación le golpeó como un rayo. ¿La amaba? ¿Sabía amar después de todo? Pero pronto aquel sentimiento encontró la muerte en los ojos de aquella mujer. Ella no comprendía. Ella no lo veía. Ella no le amaba, y eso fue más efectivo que cualquier lección de su padre. Sus últimos restos de humanidad murieron aquel dia.

Durante poco más de un año se convirtió en el Rey más oscuro de cuantos le precedieron. Su corazón no solo se había congelado y ennegrecido por sus actos, no. Su propia alma había muerto.

Durante poco más de un año vivió siendo una grotesca burla de todo cuanto fue, de cuanto sintió.

Durante poco más de un año olvidó lo que era estar vivo, de sentir, de anhelar. Olvidó lo que eran los remordimientos hasta que un día fue convocado a un mundo sin magia para que se llevase a un niño.

Un niño que le recordaba vagamente que era lo que se sentía al respirar.

Un niño que le hacía querer ser de nuevo aquel que fue. Un niño que le hacía sentir que tal vez no todo estaba perdido para él... Pues durante poco más de un año estuvo enamorado de una reina, y no pasó un día sin que el Rey deseara que ella volviera a su lado para volver a ser lo que debió ser desde un principio. Un hombre. El hombre del que ella estaría orgullosa de amar.


End file.
